


我们创造的怪物，我们所犯下的错误/our monster, our mistakes made

by LiKan



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: “我不想在你的监狱里度过余生。”所以他选择了死亡。因为不自由，毋宁死。帝查拉深吸一口气，藉此汲取力量。“我向你保证，你会得到一场公正的审判。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our monster, our mistakes made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701657) by Anonymous. 



> 作者注：嗨我刚看完电影百感交集，然后看到汤不热上的帖子说，老哥你直接嫁给帝查拉不就能得到王位了吗！！！！！  
> 讲真这难道不是肉文开头吗？？？  
> 感谢你们参加我的ted演讲好的再见

 

章一

 

“你不必死，”帝查拉站在那儿，并非不愿跪倒在他的堂弟身边，但这仍然不是这个男人真正想要的。

 

“我不想在你的监狱里度过余生。”所以他选择了死亡。因为不自由，毋宁死。帝查拉深吸一口气，藉此汲取力量。“我向你保证，你会得到一场公正的审判。”

 

他并没有告诉埃里克，他已经知道自己会成为他的品行证人。

 

不，他再次尝试，眼底满是恳求。

 

‘ _让我拯救你。让我做出补偿，补偿那些我父亲没能挽救的。请你，堂弟。_ ’

 

埃里克握住矛头，接着手掌脱力，他的五指抠挖着泥土。

 

“我的血已经进到肺里。如果你胆敢将我救回来，我将永远欠你一命……永远。”

 

 

苏睿的科技将埃里克救了回来，因为科技不会失误。议事会进行了长达三天的商议，并且最终判决埃里克叛国罪，他的生死将交至国王手中，虽然他们强烈建议将此人流放。帝查拉已经被一个朋友背叛过了，他不会再允许自己失去其他任何一位家人，最起码在这场冲突，这场……内战，这场动乱中不会了。

 

“我宣布埃里克·史蒂文斯，出生名雅达卡，我的堂弟，将被赦予自由。但有一个条件。他将永远不能再次威胁王位，抑或伤害任何王室成员， _因为_ 他是我们的家人。我们不会对家人坐视不理。这是我们的第二次机会。让我们充分利用它。”

 

在议事会能够挑起又一轮争论之前，帝查拉起身离开。他知道他们的意思。他知道他们心中是如何权衡的，并且也不是毫无道理。但在唯独这件事上，他不愿成为这样一个人。他不愿以王室成员的血来开启他的统治，埃里克这一生受到的不公已经足够多了。他本应该拥有的、更好的生命被人夺走，只剩下他独自一人在这个世界上挣扎求生。

 

在帝查拉第二次回到先祖之地时，他对他父亲说的那番话全然出自真心。

 

无论是否蓄意为之，都是 _他们_ 创造了埃里克。但现在他们能够 _重塑_ 他。

 

他跟着帝查拉走出会议室，帝查拉甚至不用回头看也知道他不会被人在背后捅刀，他就是知道。

 

“你为什么要这么做？为什么不告诉我你的计划？”

 

“你肯定会反对。你会拒绝我作为你的证人。而没有其他人能够为你辩护。我所能为你提供的只有宽恕。”

 

埃里克冷哼一声，帝查拉知道他正站在原地摇头。“我曾试图杀了你。三次。”

 

“我只记得两次。”他回答，终于朝身后递过去一瞥，看到他的堂弟脸上露出一丝微笑。

 

“行吧行吧。所以现在怎么办？我会成为你的王宫侍卫吗？还是和你的技术人员一起工作？”

 

帝查拉摇头。

 

“我不认为苏睿会希望你靠近她的实验室。你仍欠着她一个道歉。不，你将会站在我身边。保持沉默，除非我允许你开口。我有一个人想让你见一面。一个前刺客。他现在正站在历史的另一边。”

 

埃里克当即缄口不语，当帝查拉看向他时，只是略略颔首作答。“很好。”

 

他们搭乘短程班车去往一处遥远的边界，苏睿将巴恩斯中士安置在此地，他们停靠在一旁，朝着簇拥在茅屋周围的小孩们微笑。

 

“告诉我，你们没有一直打扰他睡觉吧？”

 

“不，绝对没有，陛下。”

 

“那就好。”帝查拉微笑看着那个最小的孩子笑着跑远了，埃里克紧跟在他身后，嘶声问，“这是什么意思？”

 

“陛下？”巴恩斯的声音在峡谷回荡，帝查拉看向长发男子自一间茅屋后走了出来，他的身上裹着猩红和白色布料，更加衬出他棕黑的肤色。

 

自从离开冰柜，从昏迷中醒来，学会习惯独臂生活之后，他看上去好多了。帝查拉举起手冲他打招呼，接着冲着身后的埃里克比了个手势，示意他上前。他只略微显出一些抗拒来。

 

“这就是我跟你提过的那个人。巴恩斯中士，请见一见——”

 

“巴基，叫我巴基就好。”

 

埃里克挑眉看着这个男人打断了国王，但帝查拉只是笑了笑。“那么，‘巴基就好。’这是我的堂弟，埃里克。我相信你们之间会有很多共同点。”

 

“前间谍，雇佣兵？”埃里克问，冲他伸出一只手，巴基坚定地握住他晃了晃。“差不多。”美国人回答，露出一点微笑。帝查拉并没有急着为埃里克补充信息，他转身离开，让他们两个人继续聊天。他需要一点独处时间来思考别的事情。

 

 

当他们返回王宫时，帝查拉面临又一个难题。

 

究竟将埃里克放置在哪里。让他和他的母亲以及妹妹待在同一片区域并非明智。国王的偏殿已经拥有足够多的空间，他大可不必将埃里克赶到侍卫的住宿区域，更别提奥可耶极有可能趁他睡着的时候将他刺死。

 

“所以，呃，这里的房间安排是怎样的？”埃里克的声音打断了他的思绪，帝查拉清了清嗓子。

 

“好吧，你总是可以住在客房，它和我的房间相通。那里原本属于我的王后。如果我有王后的话。而我现在……并没有，很明显。”

 

他听到一声几不可闻的鼻息，埃里克点点头，舔了舔嘴唇，活动肩臂。

 

“我明白，我明白。所以是为了那位高挑美人儿准备的，她叫什么名字，娜吉雅？她是不同的。”

 

帝查拉吐出一口气。

 

“不。她是我的前女友。我们不是—— _ _她__ 并不想留在这里，和我一起统治国家。她值得更好的。”

 

埃里克皱眉，“值得比成为你的王后还要好？操。我还真想不到别的。”

 

帝查拉看着他，眨了眨眼，埃里克继续说下去。“还真想不到她能够期待什么更好的。”

 

“她仍会效忠于她的国王，她的国家，但只是身处不同的地域。”

 

“是啊，行吧，你高兴就好，堂哥。所以这里归我了，就在这儿？我们共用一个浴室？”

 

帝查拉吸气，“是的，有问题吗？”

 

埃里克咧嘴笑起来，“不啊，毕竟你已经见过我不穿上衣的样子，就算多脱一条裤子也不算什么。”

 

帝查拉听到埃里克在隔壁偷笑，他猜想他的堂弟会想在睡前沐浴，所以他为他腾出空间来，走到桌前打开电脑，检查一些事项。他收到不同的邮件，分别来自福瑞，罗杰斯，甚至有一封来自史塔克工业。

 

他无视了最后一条，直接标为已读，准备无限延后他读这一封邮件的时间。水声终于停止，接着传来大门被关上的声音，说明埃里克已经上床了，于是他走到浴室，无视了房间内蒸腾的水雾，掬起一捧冷水拍在脸上，刷了牙，接着关上灯。

 

他将华丽的长袍以及外套换下，穿上一条朴素的睡裤，在上床睡觉前将鞋子放在桌子下方。他打了个响指熄灭所有的灯光，只有一缕淡银色月光飘在天花板上，以及他处于休眠的电脑散发的蓝色荧光。他叹气，翻身转向另一边。将接下来的漫漫长夜都交还给睡眠。

 

 

这种情况持续了一周，然后是两周。

 

他带着娜吉雅和奥可耶到联合国发表演讲，承诺帮助世界，当他回到家时，感觉自己正朝着正确的方向前进。虽然这只是征途中的第一步。他收到更多的邮件，有来自史塔克工业的，也有来自罗杰斯的，多到让他忍不住微笑起来，他终于投降，回复了他们两人。

 

“有什么好笑的？”埃里克的声音在房间里回荡，帝查拉转过头，发现男人正看着他，手臂交叠，倚在门框上。

 

“只是一些和朋友的回信。来自美国的盟友。周末过得怎么样？你和苏睿谈过了吗？”

 

“也许吧。我不确定道歉是否真的……足够了？她对我仍然没什么热情。这没什么不好的。毕竟我的确差点把她推下矿洞。不过话又说回来，我 _的确_ 把你推下矿洞了，但看看我们现在吧。”

 

埃里克低头看着他的指甲，一面走进房间，帝查拉注意到他上身赤裸。出乎意料的是这一画面对他的干扰性极大，考虑到他在不同时间下也曾见过巴恩斯和瓦卡比的裸体。当然了，他们二人身上都没有疤痕标记着那些被他们夺取的生命，而帝查拉怀疑巴恩斯手上的血债甚至还抵不够埃里克的一条胳膊。

 

“怎么？看不下去了吗，堂兄？”

 

他的声音嘶嘶作响，像突然攻击的蛇信，立刻将帝查拉的思绪拉回来。他希望埃里克能够停止这么称呼他。不只是因为他希望自己被称为‘国王’，而是他觉得其中的意味有些……不对劲。

 

帝查拉动作平稳地合上他的笔记本电脑，目光转而落在埃里克的左肩上，接着划过他的胸口，被矛头刺伤的痕迹只留下一道浅粉色的线。

 

“完全不。尽管你夺走了这么多生命，这确实让我想知道原因。为什么你需要用这种永恒的方式来记录你的残忍。”

 

埃里克耸耸肩，肌肉绷紧又放松，他再次靠近，目标略有些偏移，他走到帝查拉的床头柜旁，那里堆放着书本和工具。

 

“我当时这么做只是因为我感觉这样是正确的。尽可能表达我的尊重，我猜。我不认识他们。他们也不是那种曾经的朋友变成敌人。他们只是目标。任务。”

 

“所以你把他们每一个都记住，然后带回来。作为赎罪的方式。”帝查拉猜测。埃里克嗤了一声，“不完全对。我并不愧疚。亦没有感到羞愧。我完成了我的任务。他们只是途中的障碍。”

 

“不要这样说话。不要如此看轻人类的生命。”帝查拉无意纠正他，也不愿和他争执，但他同样不会输掉这场辩驳。埃里克的目光转向他，他略偏过头，暴露出他唯一平整光滑的颈部，没有任何一道伤疤。最起码他颈部以下的上半身布满了疤痕。莫名地，帝查拉怀疑这个男人是否会将痕迹一路延续至腹股沟以下的地方。

 

那样就太蠢了，并且极度痛苦，代表着他手上的人命达到了又一个新高，高到足以让他后悔给了他的堂弟第二次机会。“想要亲手检查一下吗？”埃里克低声问，几乎是读出了他的念头，帝查拉突然抽了一口气。他刚才是不是把脑子里最后一句话说了出来？

 

“你的扑克脸糟糕透顶。我完全能够猜到你在想什么。不，我没有在屌上做记号。瞧？”

 

帝查拉的目光猛地下落了一瞬，接着他立刻抬起双眼，坚定地注视着埃里克，即便这个男人的拇指正随意地勾着他的运动裤腰带。他咧着嘴笑起来。“抓到你了。”

 

“你是个糟糕的威胁。”帝查拉说，几乎是在呼吸下低语，但埃里克并没有露出被侮辱的表情，实际上，他正坐在他的床上，伸展四肢，仿佛某种丛林猫科动物，如果帝查拉的想象力足够好的话，他几乎就能够看到埃里克跪伏在毯子上，喉间发出呼噜声。

 

他真的该停下来了。

 

“所以这就是国王睡觉的地方，哈？不错嘛。有没有可能我们两个能够交换房间睡一晚，堂兄？”

 

“停止这么称呼我。在家叫我帝查拉，在外唤我为陛下。或者 _我的国王_ ，如果你愿意的话。”

 

他设法挤出一个紧绷的微笑，虽然某种近似热度的感觉危险地在他的脸颊上升起。

 

埃里克唔了一声，仿佛在认真思考，他翻身趴在床上，接着立刻直起身，跪坐在角落床沿，盯着帝查拉的浴室门。“这么多的夜晚，这么多时间以来，要知道，我可以直接杀了你。唯一隔开我们的就是这块薄木板。”

 

嵌入了振金的木头，帝查拉在脑中默默纠正他，目光紧紧黏在埃里克可观的臀部曲线上，他想扇自己一巴掌。他到底是怎么了？

 

“我相信在我为你作证之后，你会做出正确的决定，我猜。”

 

埃里克流畅地变换姿势，起身下床，懒洋洋地走向帝查拉，后者莫名僵在了原地，埃里克伸手握住他的肩膀，手指并没有用力到陷进他的皮肤里，帝查拉被他猛地往前一带，脚下失去了平衡，他两手都按在埃里克的胸膛上，免得整个人都倒下去。在这一团混乱中，他们变成面贴面的姿势，相隔不过几寸，帝查拉能够嗅到埃里克的吐息里饱含黑暗、泥土和烟雾的味道。在他来得及大声呵斥这种冒犯的行径有多么粗鲁，多么具有威胁之前，他被两人之间的距离震慑到哑口无言。

 

“你就没有想过这会是什么感觉？”他问道，帝查拉无法思考，他头晕目眩，迷失在了埃里克无尽的暖棕色眼睛里。“什么？”

 

“就是这个。”埃里克的假笑逐渐化开，他倾身靠近他，缩短了最后一点距离，将他的嘴唇压在帝查拉的上，没有任何征兆，或是口中嘟哝着的威胁，不，只是一个吻。

 

仇敌、以及堂兄弟之前的一个吻，而帝查拉已经不其然连续几天梦到这样的场景，或者更准确说，连续几晚。

 

“操。你尝起来该死的好，有点甜。你他妈到底用的是什么漱口水， _我的国王 _？__ ”

 

为着这个称呼，一丝暖意淌过帝查拉的脊柱，他将一直在脑海中翻滚形成的脏话咽了下去，转而恰到好处地推了埃里克一把，后者配合地四肢大敞倒在他的床上。男人躺在那里，喘息着，目光火热地注视着他，其中并非包含怒火，而更像是欲望。

 

“你是打算站在那里整晚都盯着我瞧，还是打算过来操我？”

 

帝查拉喉间震颤着呻吟一声，虽然光是站在这里看着他的念头也足够诱人，他走上前去，双臂禁锢住埃里克，趋近给了他另一个吻，更加尖锐，撕咬粗野，湿滑的舌头耐不住地将另一个人的嘴唇分开。

 

现在他可以尝到埃里克的恶习，有雪茄，以及某种掺入酒精的馅饼味道。帝查拉不确定他到底是从哪里搞到这些的，但他也并没有打算将时间花在思考上，尤其是当埃里克挺身靠着他的大腿磨蹭，让他感受他现在有多么坚硬的时候。他回顶了他一记，沉下身重重摩擦，阴茎被困在裤裆里。

 

“这可不会像你想的那样， _埃里克 _。__ ”他嘟哝着，而另一个人贴在他的唇瓣上微笑，接着他转过头，叼住他耳后的那块皮肤。

 

“噢，是吗？我太了解你了，堂兄。旁边那个抽屉里有什么有用的东西？”

 

现在他就有些过分露骨了，直接提议润滑剂，而帝查拉甚至还没有想到性上面来，考虑到他和娜吉雅分手之后已经过去太久了。他内心挣扎是否要越过埃里克去拉开上述提到的抽屉，因为此时有一只手正滑进他的腿间，手掌按在他的裤裆上，分散他的注意力，他的视野角落炸开白色火花。“操。”

 

“妈的，我让国王骂脏话了。这附近有没有什么脏话罐子能让我罚你投钱进去？”

 

埃里克的口气更像是调笑而并非嘲讽，帝查拉重重叹息，垂下头在他尖锐的下颌线上吻了一下。“是的，你做到了。不，这里没有脏话罐。不要告诉苏睿，她会觉得这是一个绝佳的主意。”

 

埃里克咧嘴笑开，“终于有办法让我赢回她的好感。”

 

帝查拉还是从埃里克的身上移开，脱掉了他的外套，接着松开被他禁锢在腿间的埃里克，从床头抽屉里抓起一小管润滑，他转过头，看到另一个男人正忙着从腰胯褪下裤头。“干什么？我这是在帮忙。”

 

“这不是我盯着你看的原因。”帝查拉终于说，看到埃里克彻底赤身裸体。

 

光是看到如此多裸露的肌肤就足够让他热血沸腾，他从未看到过另一个 _ _男人__ 浑身赤裸，但这不足以让他惊讶，当然了。他们之间唯一的区别，是埃里克下身清晰可见的痕迹，并非来自打斗的致命伤，也不是因为战争或是其他。而是因为他的阴茎。

 

一圈细弱的疤痕环绕在他的阴茎顶部一寸左右的地方，此时正涨得通红，被前液打湿，并没有被撸开的包皮。

 

“你是——”他哽住了，埃里克碰了碰他自己，几乎是心不在焉地，接着他停住了，手掌平放在小腹上，他的阴茎因为渴求抚慰而抽搐起来，帝查拉的口中突然津液四溢。“怎么？割了？是啊。这在美国还挺常见的。是我从小被灌输的教育。有点蠢，我猜，当它涉及到一些……事情的时候。但是女孩们喜欢这个。”

 

帝查拉终于笑起来，“好吧，那么，我猜你会成为，呃，我的许多第一次。”

 

埃里克眨眨眼。“裤子脱掉，得了吧，别把我一个人晾在这。”帝查拉照做了，眼下他正在听从另一个希望 _ _他__ 仍然能够获得王位的人的命令，尽管他在试图忽略这一事实，他停留在埃里克分开的大腿间，目光落在他的脸上，接着是他的阴茎，最终才伸手触碰他。

 

他握紧另一个男人火热的阴茎，试图以自渎的手法抚慰他，帝查拉注意到当他的拇指揉过顶部往下划的时候，埃里克的呼吸会突然急促起来，他打开管剂的盖子，往掌心里挤了一点水液。

 

他一路套弄至底部，将润滑剂涂满埃里克的阴茎，方便他更好地活动手腕，此举为他赢来一声颤抖的呻吟。“噢，操他妈的。就像那样。”

 

帝查拉只有过去关于床笫之事的回忆帮助他继续，但他知道自己喜欢什么，所以他在埃里克身上尝试，在没有获得反应的时候调整动作。例如，他发现埃里克喜欢他用指甲盖挑逗地划过他的阴茎根部，同时揉按着马眼，用手指绕着顶部划圈。

 

帝查拉握着埃里克的阴茎弄了一会儿，直到后者整个人融化在床单上，他高潮的时候重重弓起脊背，浓长的精液洒在他的小腹上，甚至沾上了帝查拉的手指，他的呼吸逐渐平缓。帝查拉忍不住好奇地舔干净指尖，小心翼翼地避免尝到润滑剂，埃里克慢慢睁开眼睛，抓到他在偷吃。

 

“该死的。你比我想象的还要狂野。准备都吃光是怎么的？”帝查拉微笑着，克制住了没有点明他的身份，以及为什么他会继承一部分猫科的习性，他靠近埃里克的胸膛，再次吻他，接着退开。“我想要吻遍你的每一处伤疤，但那需要的时间太长了，所以现在，我们起码有了一个开始。”

 

帝查拉两手扣住他的腰臀，舌尖本能地描绘着这些伤疤，从埃里克的左侧胸脯一路蔓延至肚脐，接着他将每一滴精液都舔舐干净。最终在那道粉红色的伤疤上吻了吻，这证明着究竟是什么几乎要了他的命，他直起身，再次将埃里克深深看进眼里。

 

在感觉到埃里克开始在他身下颤抖时，他立刻停下动作，腿间的勃起叫他太过分心，直到他冷静下来，黏腻掌心仍然带着润滑开始抚摸他自己。

 

“你还是会操我，对吧？”埃里克嘶声说，帝查拉呻吟着，转而将嘴唇贴上男人的大腿。“除非你礼貌地请求我。”

 

“求你了！老天，你真他妈是个皇家屁精（a royal pain in the ass）。”

 

帝查拉兀自得意地笑。“现在还不是罢了。”他从抽屉里取出一个青绿色的铝箔包，接着关上抽屉，将保险套放在一边，继续往手指上挤出更多润滑，自上而下抚摸埃里克仍处于不应期的阴茎，接着越过柔软膨胀的睾丸，直到他按在那一点上。他能够轻松地将指尖滑入男人的屁股里，帝查拉的目光一直锁定埃里克，不愿伤到他，即便是意外也不行。“两根手指也没关系。我又不是第一次， _我的国王 _。__ ”

 

“是吗？好吧，这是我的第一次，所以我想好好做这个。别催我。”帝查拉回答，即便他仍然按照埃里克要求加入第二根手指，环状肌紧咬着他的手指同时逐渐开始适应。

 

当埃里克开始扭动身体，试图将他的手指吞得更深一些，口中嘟哝着一些模糊不清的脏话，甚至带着恳求时，帝查拉终于宣布他准备好了，他小心翼翼将手指抽出来，随意将润滑抹在小腹上。他撕开安全套包装给自己套上，接着挤出了更多润滑，涂满整根阴茎。帝查拉抬眼撞上埃里克紧张的目光，他的双腿紧紧地压在他的两侧。“过来。”

 

帝查拉靠近他，俯在埃里克的身体上，手肘抵着床，两手抓住他的肩膀，感觉到埃里克的伸出双手引着他操进来。他的阴茎顺畅地挤了进去，埃里克为着被填满的感觉，不自觉张开嘴喘息，他的嘴唇贴在他身上，两人交换的吐息比亲吻更多，帝查拉阖上了眼睛，克制想要咬紧牙关的冲动。

 

一切感官都被放大，他的阴茎被湿热紧致的甬道吞吐，他谨慎地顶了进去，直到尽根埋入，他的胯压在埃里克的屁股上，而他的脚踝紧紧锁在他的大腿后面。

 

“就这样，这就对了。努力给我忍着不要 _现在_ 就射了，好好操我。”

 

埃里克嘟哝着，帝查拉明白他的意思。按照现在这个趋势，他怀疑埃里克能够仅仅靠着放松并且就这么含着他，就能够让他射出来，就让他留在那儿，被压力和热度包裹挤压，这感觉一定很美妙。但他最好还是动一动。他逐寸抽身撤开，埃里克开始放松，两腿大敞，一只手紧紧扣在他的后颈上，被剪短的指甲深深陷进皮肤里，另一只手则环住帝查拉的背部，手指在他的脊柱上滑动。“操我，狠狠操我，就这么干。”埃里克一遍又一遍重复，而他终于有了节奏，来回摇晃着他的胯部，肉体快速地相互拍打，直到他浑身都快乐地颤抖起来，视野逐渐失焦，小腹沉甸甸地绷紧。

 

帝查拉下颌松弛，他不再试图亲吻埃里克，而是在操他的时候埋进他的颈窝里，贴着他的皮肤喘息。当他终于到了的时候，又狠又辣地顶了一记，高潮的快感淹没了他，他的阴茎猛烈搏动，射进了保险套里。帝查拉控制不住地倒在埃里克身上，他知道这样并不会伤到他。他的脊背回荡着高潮余韵，身体仍有点发抖。

 

埃里克在他身下呻吟，他感觉到男人在颤栗，有手掌滑入两人紧挨的胸膛间，接着他抓住自己的阴茎。“操，噢操，噢，耶，上帝啊……”

 

帝查拉感觉到小腹再度被打湿，埃里克又射了出来，他抽身退了出来，无视膝盖上的痛楚，勉强站了起来，慢吞吞地走过去把避孕套扔掉。他并没有走多远，当他回到床上时，埃里克仍然四肢大敞地躺在那儿，毫无羞耻，赤身裸体。

 

“你是打算把我赶出去，还是喜欢事后抱抱？”他嬉笑道，但帝查拉能够听到他的声音中不确定的颤抖。

 

这太疯狂了，他们刚才所做的事情，但是，不，他不想埃里克离开，现在还不行。

 

“你可以在这里过夜，当然了。但前提是你得抱着我。”

 

埃里克给了他一个狐疑的眼神，在近乎黑暗的室内，他的眼睛闪闪发光，接着他点头，翻身钻进毯子里，帝查拉安静地爬上床。那双强壮的手臂绕过他的胸前，他能够感觉到埃里克的皮肤熨帖他的脊背，接着终于，他的嘴唇谨慎地吻过他的后颈，他的肩背。“这并不算糟，是不是，像这样发泄愤怒？”

 

帝查拉冲着黑暗微笑。

 

“如果这是愤怒，我可不想看到你关心某人时会是怎样举止。”

 

埃里克挨着他的后颈呼出一口气。“耐心点，你说不定会看到。”

 

帝查拉深呼吸，伸出一条腿挤进埃里克的脚踝之间，弯曲到合适的位置，他们恰当地四肢交缠。就像这样，他睡着了。这里很安全。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

他从训练室回来，帝查拉过去两周都没有告诉他这里基本上就是个巨他妈大的定制健身房，他经过会议室，做了个鬼脸，然后注意到国王独自坐在那里。他眨眨眼，手上并没有缠绷带，因此汗湿漉漉的，他双手握拳，走了进去，房间里的一片死寂。“怎么了？”

 

帝查拉看向他，脸上露出近似悲伤的微笑。埃里克不必舔嘴唇就能够回味亲吻国王的滋味。如果他愿意，他现在就能够过去吻他。

 

但他决定谨慎行事。帝查拉看起来好似刚从沉思中回过神，

 

埃里克不知道是被他打扰的。

 

在他看来，那些都是被过度重视的无稽之谈。“只是在思考。”

 

埃里克咽下那句自作聪明的回答，仅仅哼了一声作为回应。

 

“好吧，关于什么？”他慢悠悠地走近一点，双手放在汗衫口袋里，这并不是多么显眼的举动，但很明显，帝查拉就是有那么容易被他分心。

 

“关于我有多么喜欢你那样走路。”埃里克的嘴唇自动弯曲成一个得意微笑。“是吗？”他知道国王在撒谎，但这也意味着他可以坐下来。所以他的确坐了下来。

 

埃里克骑坐在那双肌肉发达的大腿上，柔软的丝绸和鲜艳色彩共同织就成了帝查拉每日穿的长袍，他将双手稳稳搭在国王的肩头。

 

他迫不及待地想在做爱的时候试着一手勾着他的脖颈，但他不确定该如何提起这个主意。“你想在这里做吗？顺便给那些长老来一发心脏病？”

 

埃里克低声细语，俯身靠近他，近到他的嘴唇能够沿着帝查拉的耳垂摩擦，他感觉到国王在他的手掌下颤抖，稳如铁筋的手指握紧放在他的大腿上，一路上划，直到他能够触碰埃里克裸露的皮肤。“我想。但我们还有其他顾虑。”

 

“那就把门锁上。”埃里克给出一个再直接不过的回答，打破帝查拉虚弱的借口，当然了，他会翻白眼，接着颔首。“我也需要……一些东西。”

 

埃里克咧嘴笑开，“当然了，如果你不想就这么干巴巴地操我的话，你他妈的肯定需要。”

 

所以接下来他从帝查拉的大腿上滚了下去，独自坐在王座上玩了五分钟，而国王跑去拿来润滑剂和避孕套。如果不是因为感受着帝查拉留下的余温，一面用手抚摸着扶手的话，埃里克一定会如坐针毡。

 

国王带着轻柔的脚步回到房间，几乎没有声音，门被关上了，上锁的声音响亮地在房间里回荡，埃里克不再研究他的运动裤腰带上那根蹦出来的线头，抬起眼看向他。

 

“看看你，穿得好像你希望我把你吃掉一样。”帝查拉褪去底裤，埃里克甚至可以凭借远远一瞥就能够到他的阴茎是如何将长袍顶起来的，国王注意到他的目光，冲他露出一个短促却仍然羞涩的微笑。“也许我正希望你这么做。”

 

“看，这就对了！别去害怕要求那些你想要的东西。操，我为此计划了不少事情。”

 

帝查拉惊讶地挑眉。“什么意思？”

 

埃里克拍了拍他的大腿，国王弹了一记舌尖，摇头拒绝他。他站起身，走到一旁去，等待帝查拉坐下来，张开他的大腿，解开长袍，为埃里克提供了一个 _合适 _的__ 王座。“我想——”

 

“我知道。但今天，我只想要你的嘴。”埃里克怒气冲冲给了国王一个长吻，足以让他闭嘴重新考虑整件事情。但他没有。事实上，他的手指早就做好润滑。他拉下埃里克的运动裤，扣住顶部揉捏着马眼。这让埃里克感到沮丧，并且足够让他有勇气伸手去抓帝查拉的脖颈，他的手掌粗糙且坚定地按着他的后颈，拇指扫过颈根短短的头发。“你在做什么？”

 

埃里克微笑，几乎显出一点沾沾自喜。“如果我要骑你，那么我需要一个能够抓牢的地方，不是吗？”

 

帝查拉眨眨眼，“但是你一定得抓着我的喉咙吗？会留下痕迹，这让我如何解释？”埃里克尖锐地抽气，因为帝查拉的那句话，以及他字里行间谨慎的试探。

 

“好吧，操他妈的。我们到底打算什么时候公开， _陛下 _？__ 等到苏睿捉到我们现场的时候吗？等到你的前女友质问你为什么你现在春光满面吗，因为她认为自从她离开你之后，你就没办法弄湿你的阴茎了？”

 

埃里克并不是真的要同他争执，但他肯定会喜欢帝查拉抛掉性格中一些柔软的部分，并且采取主动。 _ _终于__ ，他感觉到颈间的牙齿，以及两根手指凶狠地捅开他，带着一种宣誓主权的欲望。帝查拉的手指深深埋进埃里克的屁股里，他弯了弯指尖，后者的阴茎弹了起来，仍然被困在他的运动裤里。“看在上帝的份上，我就知道你有这一点，哥哥（cuz）。”

 

帝查拉对他怒目而视，而埃里克只是微笑。

 

“你的话太多了。”他知道。帝查拉仍然用手指奸淫他，直到煎熬远大过欲望，他濒临高潮边缘，然后帝查拉抽出手指，将另一只洁净的手掌按在埃里克的背上，催促他跪坐下来。他站在国王面前，直直看进帝查拉的眼睛里，带着他所有的自尊，褪下运动裤堆在脚踝上，接着一把将它们踢开。

 

如果他愿意，他可以松开扣着帝查拉后颈的那只手，扶着他的阴茎操进自己的屁股里。但是他不想，虽然这个念头的确有人。埃里克决定让国王自己做出这个艰难抉择，后者倾身靠近，比任何时刻都要更加形似猫科动物。他的膝盖打颤，也许这正是帝查拉想要的。

 

埃里克必须移开目光，因为如果他看到国王含着他的阴茎，沿着柱身舔舐，他肯定会在他们真正开始之前就结束了。而且他还想在他妈的王座上骑他，该死的。

 

“现在没有必要表现得那么高大威武。我知道你已经准备好了。请坐吧。”

 

帝查拉的话语抚过他周身每一寸肌肤，埃里克服从他，并不是因为他喜欢遵从国王的命令，而是因为他 _ _渴望__ 得到它。渴求到令他隐隐作痛，只有帝查拉能够填满他。埃里克慢慢地沉下腰，感觉到国王是如何向上移动，帮助他将阴茎含进去。

 

帝查拉的阴茎逐寸挺入他，在他的体内打下标记，证明这是只有他才能拥有，他才能占据的，早在第一阵愉悦的颤抖将他从饱涨感中解救出来之前，埃里克的鼻孔已经开始翕张。

 

他的阴茎抵着帝查拉的小腹，国王伸出手来握住他的根部撸动，扫过埃里克的大腿根，接着将 _他的_ 阴茎也一起握住。

 

“你可以动了。随便抓牢哪里都行。”帝查拉说，尽管他的表情沉静，声音却是难以置信的粗哑紧张。埃里克紧紧抓住他，只因为他可以，然后他跪在王座上再次沉下腰。

 

他把一只手放在国王的喉咙上，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺，催促着索吻。

 

这个吻濡湿冗长，嘴唇之间几乎没有任何摩擦，但埃里克却 _沉溺_ 于帝查拉有多么的信任他之中。这样的行径比世界上任何一句‘我爱你’都要更加响亮有力，这倒不是说他并不想听到国王这么说。他移动得更快，骑在他身上厮磨抵蹭，前后摇晃，感觉到帝查拉的手在颤抖，一只手抓着埃里克的阴茎，而另一只手紧紧攥着他汗津津的胯部。

 

国王的脚后跟牢牢踩在地上，有了地面做支撑，他重重地顶了上去，低沉的呻吟从他口中溜出，滑过埃里克正沉迷于描摹他嘴唇的手指指尖。

 

“要到了，操——”

 

埃里克双眼紧闭，他几乎尝到了来自帝查拉肥皂中的香辛气味，他的气，以及一切与他之前纯粹的愤怒截然相反的东西。

 

同情和平静。埃里克想知道在肩负如此多重责的情况下，国王是如何保持这种状态的，但这个问题可以下次再问。眼下他沉浸在高潮之中，并且祈祷他的问题不会随着国王的名字一同滑脱他的唇畔。“操——”

 

帝查拉的胸膛上溅满了来自埃里克的湿热精水，他罕见地骂了一句，他立刻明白过来这是因为国王也到了。他微笑起来，在国王的肩头留下一记吮咬，接着松开扣住帝查拉喉咙的那只手，转而按在他的心口，感受着剧烈的心跳。两人相贴的身躯缓缓起伏，接着颤抖着停下动作，埃里克颓然瘫倒在帝查拉的大腿上，两人都坐在王座上。

 

国王强壮的手臂绕着他的腰轻捏了一把。他催促埃里克站起来，从他现在已经软倒的阴茎上下来，所以他照办了。直到某种绝不肯能是精液的黏腻液体从他腿间淌了出来，他才意识到发生了什么。帝查拉太沉迷了，他忘记用避孕套。“哎哟。看到你只能把我 _吃掉了_ 。”埃里克调笑，帝查拉再次呻吟起来。

 

“是你先走了进来，像这个样子诱惑我，还希望我能够理性思考。”

 

“如果您不小心一点，我会射在您的华丽长袍上，陛下。”

 

埃里克被他推了一记，他往后仰倒，平稳地站稳脚跟，冲着帝查拉咧着嘴笑，后者已经开始摇头，一手按着前额，仿佛是为了避免也许是由埃里克造成的头痛。“你会让我们两个都陷入麻烦的。”

 

埃里克笑起来，“你在开玩笑。这怎么可能？你才是定规则的那个人。”

 

帝查拉抬起头，从指缝里偷看他。

 

“你知道，也许最起码应该有一个人反对这类事情。这太有意思了。”

 

埃里克慢吞吞穿上裤子，感谢深蓝色布料不太显痕迹。

 

“什么，你，要找乐子吗？这听起来十分违法。”帝查拉站起身，重新披上长袍，将没用过的保险套和小管润滑剂收了起来。

 

“是啊，好吧，很明显你不是特别了解我。”埃里克为此得到了一个吻，他露出惊讶的表情，接着他看到国王用手指摸索着自己后颈处明显的痕迹。他松开手。

 

埃里克做得不错，很明显帝查拉喜欢这个。他微微一笑。“所以，晚餐后再来一次？”

 

国王的笑声回荡在房间里，埃里克捕捉到他点头的暗示，然后他打开门，再次回到真实世界。


End file.
